ATF: Analogy Of A Jellybean.
by The Phantom Black Sheep
Summary: (Contains m/m relationship.) Jellybeans, couches, and testosterone. Oh my!


Title: Analogy Of A Jellybean.  
  
Author: The Phantom Black Sheep.  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine, I'm borrowing them, my ticket expires tomorrow. The ATF isn't mine either...Nor are Jelly Belly gourmet jellybeans for that matter... I own nothing!  
  
///////////////////////  
  
  
"Hey, Ez, try this one." Vin said, thrusting a small bean shaped object under Ezra's nose. Standish gave the yellow and brown object, marked with what looked like a brand stamped on its rear a cursory, disinterested glance before using his arm to gently manipulate Vin's hand away from his face, dangerously close to inhaling the obnoxious bean.  
  
"No thanks," he replied, his tone emphasising the mild irritation he was feeling. Not that he didn't like being around Vin, he loved it, in fact, he very nearly craved it. Ever since the two of them had become a couple, they never seemed to be apart for more then a day. But putting up with having to patiently taste each and every one of what seemed to be thousands of obscurely tasting little coloured beans, which bizarrely enough were not in the least bit natural, would put a strain on anyone's patience. Even when dealing with the love of your life.  
  
"Awww, c'mon, Ez. This one's banana. I thought you liked fruit."  
  
"I do, which is exactly why I refuse to taste any more of those...those..."  
  
"Jellybeans?"  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of 'factitious, contemptible tasting, cardiac arrest magnets.' But hey, you say 'Tomaeto', I say 'Tomahto."  
  
Vin lowered his hand down to his lap, the yellow and brown bean still clutched in his grasp as he blinked wounded blue eyes, staring intently into his lover's face.   
  
Ezra stared straight ahead at the muted TV screen, ignoring Vin as best he could. He didn't care, he wasn't bothered by those eyes, the weatherman was much more interesting. He would not be bothered by those pleading, hurting, round, stunning blue eyes.  
  
"Oh look, it's going to rain tomorrow," he pointed out casually.  
  
Vin continued to stare at him.  
  
"Aww hell! Fine, just give me the damned bean, if it's just get you to stop looking at me!"  
  
Vin grinned triumphantly and dropped the jellybean into Ezra's reluctantly open palm.  
  
"Knew you'd see it my way," he nodded in satisfaction, nestling down next to his lover's side, resting his head against Ezra's warm shoulder. Vin watched in comfortable curiosity as Ezra brought the bean up to face level and stared at it as though it were a deadly poison, with deliberate and exaggerated slowness, he popped the bean into his mouth and chewed tentatively.  
  
Vin's smile grew into a sleepy grin, following the invisible path of the bean, watching Ezra's Adams-apple dance with the light movements of a swallow, that minimal movement alone caused his breath to hitch momentarily and unable to resist, he brought a hand up to stroke the tempting skin, lightly covering smooth, well formed tendons and muscles.  
  
"See? Wasn't too bad," he purred quietly, the husky tones in his voice causing Ezra to turn to him, jade green eyes burning with a luxurious fire.  
  
"No, but I know something that tastes much better." Ezra smiled a slow, sexy smile and lifted his own hand to stroke Vin's smooth jaw line. Vin turned his face to nip lightly at those fingers, trapping them within his mouth and licking each one slowly from delicate base, to sensual tip.  
  
Ezra let out a soft groan and moved in his seat, removing his fingers, wanting instead to replace them with his mouth, wanting to feel the velvety softness against a far more sensual part of his body. He was stopped mere inches from Vin's soft, perfect mouth by a teasing hand as the very object of his temptation curled back into an infuriatingly tantalising grin.  
  
"Not yet, Ez. Still want you to try a few more flavours."  
  
Ezra let out another groan, one of frustration this time and flopped back down into his original position, trying to distract his mind from the lust raging through his body.  
  
"Are you determined to poison me?"  
  
"Poison you? Nah, if I wanted ta do that, I'd have used the bleach."  
  
"Most reassuring." Ezra grumbled sarcastically. His bitter tones were cut off by a gentle, yet unrelenting hand as Vin slipped another bean between his lips. Ezra closed his mouth prematurely, trapping Vin's fingers gently, taking pleasure at the soft hiss of air as his lover removed his fingers from the warm cavern.  
  
"There are other things we could do, whilst you feed me." Ezra purred, turning hooded green eyes to meet lustful blue. Vin's lips twitched as he hesitated, the temptation to follow his partner's suggestion almost overriding his own plans. This wasn't what was meant to happen, he wouldn't let Ezra distract him, even if those lips did look so good, and those eyes, and that skin... No! He needed a new way of executing his plan.  
  
"You know," he casually commented as he lifted a small black bean from the bag seated beside the couch. He held it up between them, allowing Ezra to examine the plain shining surface.  
  
"The liquorice kind always reminds me of Chris." The look of utter disbelief on Ezra's face was almost too much and Vin flicked his gaze down to the single bean, biting down hard on his lower lip to keep from laughing.  
  
"Chris?" Ezra sputtered.  
  
"Are you purposely trying to ruin the mood?"  
  
Vin glanced up at him innocently and shrugged.  
  
"S'just it's black, Chris wears black. And the taste reminds me of Chris, you know? Kind of cold an' mean, but also kind of warm."  
  
"You've tasted Chris?"  
  
Vin laughed outright at that, taking pity on his lover enough to reach over and cup Ezra's cheek, fondling the delicate skin lovingly.  
  
"Nah, I only go fer tastin' one person in team 7. Why look fer salad when you got the burger an' the bun right here?"  
  
"I prefer to think of myself more as a hot dog."  
  
Vin eyed him speculatively.  
  
"Lemme guess, jumbo size?"  
  
Ezra shrugged his shoulders casually, and if it weren't for the mischievous twinkle within his eyes, or the fact that they knew each other as well as they knew themselves. Vin could have sworn he were serious.  
  
"Well jus' as long as I don't have to share ya." Vin grinned. Ezra smiled and tilted his head to the right, trapping Vin's hand between his cheek and shoulder.  
  
"I'm a one man hotdog." Ezra commented casually. Vin laughed and leaned in, pressing his forehead against the silky soft hair of his lover, relishing the smell of green apples. Ezra's smell.  
  
"So, do you often liken beans to people, or is that special only to our esteemed leader?" Ezra asked absently, his voice quiet, yet drifting clearly to Vin and sending electric chills down his spine.  
  
"Everyone." He purred. Ezra tilted his head away to allow him to look into his lover's face, a soft smile bringing forth a shadow of a dimple. Vin reached forward to kiss the area gently, allowing a small celebratory joy to course through him when he saw it grow to a full on cherub's dent.  
  
"Let me guess, Buck's a pina colada?"  
  
"Of course." Vin whispered, following the dimple to the corner of Ezra's mouth, whispering into the delicate crease of skin and brushing his lips over it in a series of butterfly kisses.  
  
"Josiah?"  
  
"Peanut butter."  
  
Ezra followed Vin's movements through to nuzzle the crook of his neck.  
  
"How so?" he breathed  
  
"He's just plain nuts, but he does it smoothly." Ezra chuckled, his relaxed form shaking, the vibrations jumping from his own form to Vin's where their skin touched.  
  
"That's true. Nathan?"  
  
"Grape. Can't have Josiah without Nathan, and you can't have peanut butter without grape."  
  
Vin moved his hands, working them around Ezra's form to his back, running his hands up and down the shirt in an attempt to breach the paper thin barricade, stopping him from touching Ezra's glorious warmth.  
  
"JD?" Ezra sighed as he lifted his nuzzled head to capture Vin's lips in his own.  
  
"Rootbeer. Speaks for itself," he replied, his voice husky with longing.  
  
"Want to know which one you are?" Ezra asked, his eyebrows raised in an innocence completely opposing the actions of the rest of his body.  
  
"Yes." Vin whispered, kissing the two delicate curves, flattening them. Ezra's eyes flickered closed momentarily before opening with exotic, burning lust.  
  
"Watermelon."  
  
"Mmmh." Vin answered, too interested in his newfound ability to bring forth a throaty gasp when touching a certain area of Ezra's spine.  
  
"Looking at you, I wouldn't envision you having half the fervour you do, like I wouldn't dream such a crimson colour could be hidden beneath the green."   
  
"S'nice." Vin said with a moan as he finally found purchase beneath the shirt, he ran his hands up the rippling muscles of Ezra's spine, tracing his shoulder blades possessively.  
  
"What am I?" Ezra asked, his voice hoarse with lust and need. Vin turned to catch Ezra's mouth with his, wanting to swallow the passion, wanting to feed off it. He took in a deep, sensual breath of air, Ezra's unique scent filling his senses, filling his world.  
  
"Green apple." He whispered, muffling Ezra's answer with his tongue, meeting his lover's own moist muscle with his own in a passion fierce duel. He moved further onto the couch, shifting Ezra so he lay flat out beneath him, his legs straddling Ezra's waist as he crouched down, never once breaking the kiss. The need to feel all he could of Ezra at that moment overriding all else. Overriding the need for air, overriding the original intentions of moving to the bedroom, and completely overriding all thought of the forgotten bag of jellybeans at the foot of the couch. 


End file.
